


Beautiful Liar

by thatsclassicsbaby



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Discussion about adoption, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/pseuds/thatsclassicsbaby
Summary: It all started when Bitty encouraged Jack to reconnect with Kent and apologize.Or, alternatively, the fic where Jack is really happy, and then not.
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Check Please Heartbreak Fest 2020





	Beautiful Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/familiar/gifts).



> This fic was a lot of fun to write! I really hope that familiar enjoys it!! 
> 
> Shout out to Stevie_RST for not only betaing this but for also always being there to listen to me ramble about fic ideas that will probably never be written 💕. Would not be the writer I am without your support and feedback!! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr. Username is the same!

**PRESENT DAY: Summer 2025**

Jack hummed under his breath as he walked up the steps to their house, juggling the bags from the grocery store in his arms. He’d left Bitty and Kent in the kitchen, Bitty scrambling to finish his pies before the rest of their friends came over for dinner. Kent had shown up not long after him and Bitty had woken up, prepared to help. If someone had told Jack five years ago that he would be married to the love of his life, reconciled with Kent, and now the three of them had a strong friendship, he would have laughed at the absurdity of their joke. But now, after years of therapy and many apologies, his relationships with his husband and Kent had never been stronger. 

* * *

**FOUR AND A HALF YEARS AGO**

“Jack, honey, just call him.” An exasperated sigh followed Bitty’s words. Jack grimaced, eyes sliding from the tv screen playing Aces vs Bruins to his husband curled up on the couch next to him. They locked eyes and Bitty’s face softened. “I know you miss him.” The words hit Jack and he flinched back. 

“I don’t-“

“Yeah, you do, honey.” Bitty reached over and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. “It’s okay to miss him. He was your best friend and a big part of your life.”  
  
Jack kept his eyes on their fingers, watching his thumb stroke over Bitty’s knuckles. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. “You remember when I said we owe each other a lot of apologies?” Bitty squeezed his hand in encouragement. Jack bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he gathered his thoughts. Although his head was a little fuzzy with nerves and anxiety, his heart swelled as Bitty waited patiently for him out. “I’ve been thinking about it..a lot. How we hurt each other, what I would say if I-“ Jack cut himself off and cleared his throat. “I think it’s time I finally said those apologies, but…” Jack trailed off, hesitant to voice the fears ruminating in his head.  
  
“But?” Bitty prodded, gently.

“I’m scared,” Jack whispered, eyes burning as he continued to stare unblinkingly at their hands.

“Oh, honey.” Jack started as Bitty moved, pulling Jack toward him until his head was laying on Bitty’s chest. Fingers carded through his hair and he felt the anxieties threatening to overwhelm him slowly seep out, leaving his body limp. “Of course, you’re scared. Would you like to talk through what exactly is stopping you from reaching out to him?” 

Jack burrowed further into Bitty’s chest. Bitty’s chest vibrated under his cheek as he chuckled softly. “What if he hates me?” 

Bitty snorted and then patted his head in apology. “If there’s one thing I know about Kent, it’s that that boy could never hate you.” 

His mouth scrunched up. “Do you think it’s selfish of me to reach out to him?” 

The fingers in his head stilled. His hair ruffled as Bitty huffed. “How in the world would you be selfish?” 

Jack squirmed, the relaxation in his limbs vanishing as the anxiety made a roaring comeback. “I want to apologize because he deserves it. But..I also miss him. What if I’m really just doing this because I want my best friend back?”

“If you knew, without a doubt, that he wouldn’t accept your apology or want anything to do with you after, would you still apologize?” 

Jack sat up, brow furrowed and lips pursed. “Of course I would.”

Bitty rolled his eyes and held his arms out again. “Then there’s your answer, sweetheart.” Jack laid back down in Bitty’s arms, letting himself get lulled into a sense of peace with each stroke of Bitty’s hand down his back. “Call him.” 

The words were spoken gently into his ear as he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

The restaurant was bustling as Jack entered.

“Zimms! Over here!” Jack’s eyes darted around until they landed on Kent, waving across the room in a booth. He strode over, smiling hesitantly. Kent’s answering smile was huge and full of happiness. “Miss me?” Kent winked as Jack slid into the bench opposite him. 

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed good naturedly. This was their first time seeing each other in person since they had reconnected. There was a surge of anticipation in the air, and Jack shivered as goosebumps erupted on his skin. Kent smiled easily at him, and any weirdness Jack was feeling melted away. It reminded him of back in the Q, before everything went to shit.

“How’ve you been, Kenny?” Kent’s face darkened for a second, so quick that Jack almost doubted he saw it. His smile faltered and he stuttered out, “I mean, uh Kent. Sorry, I should have asked if-”

Kent waved him off. “Nah, it’s okay, dude.” He took off his snapback and ran a hand through his hair. Jack held back a snort as curls stuck up haphazardly. “Just a little shocking, ya know? The last time I heard you call me that it, uh, wasn’t nearly as friendly.” Kent winced. “Which I deserved.” 

Jack reached across the table and tapped Kent’s hand. “I’ve forgiven you.” Kent smiled softly, as if the reminder brought him joy. “So you’re just going to have to get used to it.” Jack grinned teasingly and winked. 

Kent threw his head back and laughed loudly. Tendrils of happiness filled Jack’s heart. Part of him had always wanted this, even when he was lying in the hospital bed and too scared to face anyone, let alone Kent. He never thought it was possible after all the ways they had hurt each other, but he spent the rest of the dinner feeling that fear solely chip away, and when he went home to Bitty, his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

For the first time in his life, he was at peace. The journey hadn’t been easy. Trying to juggle the NHL and a marriage was difficult. He winced, remembering the summer his anxiety medication stopped working. He had been doing so well. His therapist had felt like he no longer needed to go to sessions, and while they didn’t win the cup that year, he felt proud of what the Falconers had accomplished. Then slowly, his anxiety began to creep back up. When it got out of control again, despite taking his medication and doing his exercises, it felt like a personal failure. It was a dark time in his life, but he was thankful for the support Bitty and Kent gave him. And in a way, he was glad it happened because it brought Kent and Bitty closer together. 

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

Sweat covered his body and his chest heaved with each breath. His legs trembled, but he pressed harder, hitting the puck and sending it into the goalpost. He let the momentum carry him to the wall and he reached an arm out, using it as support. Each breath he took ached, but no matter how much pain he was in, how much harder, or faster he practiced, the little voice in his head didn’t stop.

 _You think they’re gonna keep you on the first line playing like that?_

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

_Fuck, they won’t even keep you at all if you don’t get it together. Keep it up and you’ll get transferred to an AHL team. Won’t Dad be so proud, then?_

His fists clenched tightly as he shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts. 

“What the fuck, Zimms?” A voice shouted across the rink. Jack lifted his head to see Kent, waiting outside the ice. A frown marred his face. Jack’s hands trembled even harder and part of him wished he could run away. “Bitty said you’ve been here for hours. Look at you, you’re exhausted.” 

Jack finally reached the exit and winced as he made his way to a seat. Kent sat down next to him as he untied and removed his skates.  
“Just gonna ignore me, huh?” Jack grunted. “Or is it that you’ve exhausted yourself so much you can’t even speak?” 

He finally got his skates off and kicked them off to the side. Putting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Kenny.”

“Are-” there was a moment of silence as Kent hesitated, “are you still taking your medication?” 

Jack nodded, throat tightening and keeping him from being able to speak. Tears sprung to his eyes and his bottom lip trembled as he tried to reel in his emotions. A hand rested between his shoulder blades. Finally, he could speak. “I take it like I’m supposed to. I don’t-I don’t know why it’s not working.” He lifted his head up and flinched at the blank look on Kent’s face. He looked back down at his hands. “Maybe this is just me.” 

Kent sighed, a weariness to it that Jack hadn’t heard in a long time. “That’s not true. You should go home to Bitty. He’s worried. We all are.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Kent. “Since when are you and Bitty so close?” He meant it jokingly, but from the wince on Kent’s face his delivery must have been off. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Kent beat him to it.

“I get what he’s going through.” Kent’s voice was a whisper and Jack struggled to hear him. When what he said registered, Jack flinched and laughed roughly.

“Right. I’m glad you two can bond over what a wreck I am.” Kent laid a hand on his arm, but Jack shook it off and stood up. “You’re right, though. I do need to go home to my _husband_.”

Kent winced again. A spark of vindictive happiness shot through him and carried him out the door. But as soon as he closed it, guilt and exhaustion clawed at him. 

* * *

The office was the same. A few paintings hung on the wall but the painting of a beach always drew Jack’s attention. A brown couch flanked by two brown chairs took up most of the room. He sat on the chair to the left, across from his psychiatrist, Tyria.

“It’s been a few months, Jack. How have you been?” 

“I’ve been good.” She raised her eyebrow at him and winced. “Actually, uh, I’ve been spending a lot more time at the rink.” He looked down and fiddled with his hands. That wasn’t what he had meant to say. 

Tyria tilted her head and smiled softly at him. “And why is that? Usually you spend your summer soaking up as much time with Bitty as you can.” Jack chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“Usually, yeah. I just, I need to be better.” 

She folded her hands together on her lap. “A lot has happened since our last visit. Your team didn’t make it to the playoffs. Tell me about that.”

“It sucked, but we played well and did our best. It just wasn’t our year.” He shrugged. 

“This isn’t an interview, Jack,” she joked. He cracked a smile. “You can be honest.” 

Jack took a few moments to formulate his thoughts. When he opened his mouth, the words tumbled out and he didn’t stop speaking for most of the hour. He hadn’t realized how much had been ignoring and holding in. Was not making it to the playoffs the catalyst for his recent spiral? He hadn’t thought so, but speaking now, it seemed to have a bigger impact than he’d realized.

About ten minutes to the end of his session, Tyria paused him. “I think this is a real breakthrough. From what you’ve described, I am concerned that your medication may have stopped working. We can try upping the dose, but, unfortunately your dose is high enough that I don’t feel comfortable upping it much more. You can also try another medication, but that would involve tapering off of this one first. I recommend trying a higher dose first, and if that doesn’t work, we can see about another medication. What do you think?”

“No, that sounds good.”

He left the session feeling better, knowing that there was a reason he had been feeling this way and he had a plan to get better. 

* * *

Jack walked down the stairs and laughed to himself as he could hear Kent and Bitty talk over each other in the living room. It sounded like an argument, but he knew from the teasing lilts in their voices that it wasn’t anything serious. 

“What? No _way_ is phase 10 superior to Uno.” Jack entered the living room to see them standing in front of the cabinet that housed all their games. Kent stared down at Bitty, smirking. Bitty glared up at him and stabbed a finger into his chest.

“Mr. Parson, I am going to have to ask you to leave if you continue to spout such blasphemy.” Jack laughed and the two sprang apart. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the two curiously.

“I’m glad you two are getting along so well.”

Kent laughed as Bitty stuttered. “Yeah, well, we figured it’d be easier to gang up on you this way.” Bitty elbowed Kent in the side before walking across the room and taking Kent’s hand.

A light dust of pink was splattered across his cheeks. Jack kissed his right cheek and chuckled as the pink turned to red. “You agree with me right, honey?”

“Nah, Zimms has taste. Besides, he’s a master at UNO.”

Jack rolled his eyes at them both. “You’re both wrong. Twister is obviously the best game.”

“Yeah? You wanna play twister, Zimms?” Kent wiggled his eyebrows. Jack laughed and his shook his head as Bitty called Kent a pervert, starting a new argument. 

* * *

  
**PRESENT DAY**

A small smile tugged at his lips. He was eager to get inside, knowing he would find Bitty and Kent bickering in the kitchen, both covered in flour. He moved the grocery bags to one arm, struggling to get his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door. He made a small noise of triumph when he succeeded and turned the doorknob, opening the door. 

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

A pop song that Jack recognized from Bitty and Kent forcing him to dance to it on game night last week blared across their backyard. The yard was full to the brim with fellow playmates, old college friends, and a few other people from the league. Jack surveyed the backyard, a lightness in him that had been sticking around longer with every year. Alexei stood by the cooler, offering a drink to Kent who was clearly tipsy by the way he was gesticulating his hands wildly. Snowy and Swoops were dunking each other in the deep end of the pool, and Jack laughed as he saw Bitty heading towards them, hands on his hips and face pinched. He shook his head fondly and headed towards where the old Samwell crew congregated around a table. A cheer went up as Lardo sunk a ball into a cup.

Jack sidled up to Shitty. “Aren’t we a little old to be playing beer pong?”

Shitty threw his arms around Jack and placed a firm kiss on his cheek. “Jack, you beautiful motherfucker!” He pulled back and held Jack at arms length, getting a good look at him. “Look at you! Where are the yellow sneakers?” 

Jack laughed and lightly shoved him. “Puffikins chewed them up so I had to throw them away. I have another pair on the way.” Jack tripped into Shitty as someone bumped into him. He turned around to see Chowder bright red and gazing up at him terrified.

“Mr. Zimmermann! I mean, Jack! I’m so sorry! Nursery tripped into me and-”

Jack patted his arm, effectively stopping the ramble. “It’s cool, Chowder. How’s Caitlin?”

Chowder’s face brightened and started bouncing on his toes. “She’s great! We’re having a baby, did you hear?” Jack laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, Bitty told me.” He listened idly as Chowder rambled on. Soon, the rest of the frogs joined in and Jack was content as they caught each other up on their lives. He learned that Nursey and Dex had moved into their first home, and started considering adoption. At that, his eyes sought out Bitty. Bitty looked up and smiled. A warmth filled Jack as he imagined children of their own running around the backyard. They had discussed children a few times, but wanted to wait until they were both settled into their careers. But now that Jack had a no trade agreement, and Bitty his own bakery, he knew that dream was close to becoming reality. He excused himself and walked across the yard, stopping in front of Bitty.

Bitty was reclining on one of their lounge chairs, sipping from a brightly colored drink. He winked at Jack as the man sat down on the edge. “Hey, handsome. You come here often?” Jack leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Bitty wrinkled his nose, but his eyes were bright. “What was that for?”

Jack shrugged and grabbed Bitty’s hand that wasn’t holding the drink, entwining their fingers together. “I’m just happy. And I love you.” 

Bitty’s face softened. “I love-”

His words got cut off as Kent body-slammed onto the lounge chair next to them. “What’s up, lovebirds?” Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Bitty to share an exasperated look. He was surprised to see Bitty glaring at Kent in obvious annoyance. This wasn’t the first time Kent had interrupted a moment of theirs, but it was the first time Bitty had reacted negatively. He turned to look at Kent, who smirked and had a defiant look on his face. “Sorry, did I interrupt?” 

Bitty smiled, sickly sweet. The good mood that Jack had been in vanished, and instead he was filled with trepidation and concern. “Yes, actually. Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” 

Kent’s smile turned razor sharp and Jack stood up. Bitty and Kent looked at him, shocked by the movement. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, too, but please fix it.” They both looked away, but didn’t say anything. Jack sighed. “You both mean a lot to me.” He squeezed both of their shoulders and left.

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, but Jack and Bitty called it around 2 in the morning. Once the last straggler had left, or found a place to crash, they finally crashed in their own bed. Bitty yawned loudly and stretched as Jack curled towards the middle. The room was dark, but he could still make out the outline of Bitty’s face. 

“Hey, Bits?”

“Yeah, baby?” His voice cracked from sleepiness and Jack hesitated before responding.

“You know how Dex and Nursey are thinking about adopting?” Bitty hummed. “I’ve been thinking and, I know we agreed to wait until we’re both settled in our careers, but we are now and-”

Bitty’s hand planted on his face. Jack made a startled noise and Bitty drew it back. “Sorry, hun, I didn’t mean to do that. Jack, I love you, but it is 2 in the morning. Go to sleep, we”ll talk about this tomorrow.” Jack winced.

“Right, yeah. Goodnight, I love you.” Bitty mumbled a response, but it was clear he was mostly asleep. Jack soon followed.

* * *

Jack brought the subject up again after breakfast, but Bitty said that he was hungover and tired, and not really in the mood to discuss such a heavy topic. So Jack waited and waited. He occasionally brought it up again, but Bitty either distracted him with sex or came up with another excuse to put off the discussion. After a couple months of this, Jack snapped.

“If you don’t wanna have kids, then just say so!”

Bitty threw the towel he had been using to dry off dishes onto the counter. “Fine! I’m not ready to have kids, Jack. I like the way our life is right now. I don’t want it to change!”

“That’s _all_ you had to say, Dicky.” 

“ _Dicky_?” Bitty hissed. “Did you just call me _Dicky_?” Jack faltered.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated.”

“So am I, Jack.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “You keep bringing up this topic that I clearly don’t want to talk about. And now you’re calling me Dicky? Why, to make me feel like a child?”

“No.” He stepped forward but Bitty stepped back. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Maybe. I don’t know. It was petty.”

“And yet you think we’re ready for a child.”

“Don’t put this all on me, Bits. I can’t read your mind. We’re husbands! We’re supposed to _talk_ to each other. Is it wrong that I wanted to make sure we’re on the same page?”

“Kent says-“

“ _Kent_?” He exclaimed in disbelief. “What does _Kent_ have to do with this?”

“Well, I just-“ Bitty fiddled with a towel and glanced off to the side. “I talked to Kent a little, when you first started asking.”

Jack shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face. “Are you serious, Bitty? You can talk to _Kent_ , but not me? Your _husband_?”

“Am I not allowed to talk to my friends?”

“No, that’s not-“ he sighed heavily, feeling like the wind got knocked out of him. He sat down on a bar stool at their island. “Of course you can talk to your friends.” Internally, he was thinking he would rather Kent not know the ins and outs of his marital problems. “The issue is that you don’t feel comfortable talking to me. And that’s on me. What can I do to fix this?”

Bitty sat on the stool next to him and took his hand. “Honey, it’s not that I don’t feel comfortable talking to you. It’s just that sometimes I need to figure my thoughts out before we have a big discussion.”

“Bitty, if anyone can understand that it’s me.” He waved at himself, laughing softly. Bitty cracked a smile and he felt himself relax for the first time that day. “I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you. I got carried away at the thought of us having kids, and that’s no excuse. But,” he put his hand on Bitty’s chin, tilting his head up to make sure their eyes connected, “you could have told me you needed time. I can’t read your mind.”

“You’re right.” Bitty squeezed his hand. “Honestly, the thought of thinking about it stresses me out so it was easier to put off _thinking_ about thinking about it. Still, sweetheart, I should have communicated that.” Bitty leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jack kissed his forehead. “We’re okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good, honey.” Bitty’s eyes were watering and his mouth was a bit twisted, but his voice didn’t waver.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

He froze before he’d gotten the door fully open. Noises flowed from the kitchen. Noises that he knew, intimately. “ _Kent, right there_.”

Jack’s grip tightened on the doorknob as Bitty’s moans echoed throughout the house. He let go and took a small step forward.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

Jack gripped the sheets, back arching. His head was thrown back and soft little moans slipped from his mouth with each thrust. Bitty gripped his thighs as he pounded into Jack. “You look so beautiful like this, sweetheart. Taking me in so well.”

Jack groaned and raised his hips to meet Bitty’s thrust. “ _Please_.” He begged.

Bitty’s answering laugh was deep and husky. His hips slowed down and Jack clawed at the bed, whining at the torturously slow pace. “Please, what? You need to use your words, honey.”

Jack sobbed. His head twisted left to right as pleasure overwhelmed him. “ _Please_ , Bitty. Let me cum.”

Bitty hiked his legs up onto his shoulders and leaned forward. He gripped Jack’s hair and pulled Jack’s face towards his. Jack groaned as Bitty kissed him deeply. He tried to follow when Bitty pulled away, but the hand in his hair gripped tight. “Who do you belong to?”

Jack’s chest heaved with breath. He tried to speak but Bitty hit his prostate with every thrust, causing him to let our choked little sobs. Bitty stopped. “I said, who do you belong to?”

Jack sobbed, “You, Bitty, only you.” Bitty grinned and kissed him roughly, hips starting again and quickly picking up a punishing pace. “Cum for me.” 

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“ _So tight, always so tight for me_.” Jack’s hands clenched. “ _Does he fuck you like this?_ ” 

A small whine filled the air and it took a moment for Jack to realize it was coming from him. Slowly, he kept walking towards the kitchen. 

“ _No, you. Only you. Don’t stop, Kenny, please._ ” 

His chest heaved in quiet sobs, his world imploding. The walk to the kitchen felt like it took hours and yet only seconds for him to reach the doorway. He clutched the doorframe, eyes blurring as he took in the sight before him.

The kitchen was a mess. Flour was strewn everywhere and a bag of salt was turned over. Bitty was bent over the island in the middle of the kitchen, Kent’s hand on his back shoving him face first into the counter. His moans were cut off by the sharp thrusts from Kent. Kent gripped his hair, pulling him up and turning his head for a kiss. Bitty smiled and opened his eyes. They widened and Jack would have laughed at the panic in them if this situation weren’t so fucked up. 

“Jack!” 

Kent’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “ _Jack_? What the fuck, Bitty?” Then he took in the expression on Bitty’s face and followed his line of sight. His hips stilled, face crumbling. “Fuck, Jack, I-“

Jack threw the bags of groceries on the ground and walked out, never looking back.


End file.
